Ojala
by vickyng
Summary: El recordar a alguien no siempre es motivo de sonrisas. Menos cuando estás con la muerte apoyada en tu hombro, y también en los de tus compañeros. Menos cuando la noche es miserable, y no te quedan esperanzas. Songfic, HoroxRen, AU, One shot.


Nueva historia. Esta vez, no es un one shot cualquiera, sino que es un song fic, con una canción que significa demasiado para mí. Tiene que ver con toda una época de mi vida; con mi completa existencia. La trama no es tal como debería ser una historia de la canción, sino que ella está en función del fic.

HoroxRen; Horo-Horo's POV. Violencia. En cierto modo, ciencia ficción pesimista. PG 13 según la antigua normativa de clasificación, así que ya saben lo que aquí pueden encontrar. Psicológico, Angst y breve. Shaman King no me pertenece remotamente, tampoco Ojala, que es de Silvio Rodríguez, pero esta idea, en su totalidad, sí.

**Ojala.**

**Ojala que las hojas no te toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan**

Me agazapo entre las sombras de la noche eterna, en esta sierra sin siquiera un alma en pena. No hay un solo ruido, lo que no me calma el corazón, sino todo lo contrario. Oigo a lo lejos las voces cansadas de mis compañeros, mientras yo apoyo mi espalda entre el barro y la basura, para alzar mi vista y encontrar el cielo más miserable que haya visto en mi perra vida.

**Para que no las puedas convertir en cristal,  
**

Y siento contra la piel de mi pecho la fría textura lisa del metal que nunca arde, aunque mi sangre sí lo haga. Ese reliquiario que guarda tu recuerdo empañado, sin sufrir cambio alguno. Sin importarle las fiebres, la mierda, los disparos. Sin preocuparle la sangre, el frío, el día inaguantable. Sin hacer caso de las balas que se rocían algunos días, ni la triste risa de mis compañeros. Ese pequeño trozo dorado al que no le importa nuestra miseria.

**Ojala que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por tu cuerpo,**

Aprieto con fuerza el pequeño montículo cerca de mi corazón, intentando amagar el dolor que siento; aunque la ironía es ella: mi principal sufrimiento es por guardar aún, como tesoro preciado, algo que debería haber tirado hace meses.

**Ojala que la luna pueda salir sin ti,**

Debería estar durmiendo ahora, y en lugar de ello, yo, idiota, lloro. Llorando, simulando dormir. Y me aferro a tu recuerdo engañado, a tu sonrisa triste que me gritaba que mentía, cuando simulé un común quiebre, para que no supieras que partía al infierno: Este averno en medio del desierto; de la sierra morena.

**Ojala que la tierra no te bese los pasos.**

Quiero que sepas que nunca quise dañar tu corazón, y es por eso que me alegré al partir, pese que estaba destruido. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras claras de tu boca, diciéndome que te daba igual. Que habías intentado quererme, pero que no podías seguir engañándote. Alegrándote de que yo también quisiera terminar, porque no te hubiese gustado romper mi corazón.

**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante,  
la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta,**

Partí sin esperanzas a enfrentarme a la muerte; a esta guerra estúpida para calmar las masas, tal como anticipaba Orwell_(1)_ que ocurriría. Porque con un solo botón, se podría determinar el final de la guerra; el armamento podría ser tan avanzado con la tecnología que existe, que no tendríamos que usar estas viejas carabinas. Con una sola bomba, podrían acabar con todas nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, estas peleas inútiles no son por verdadero poder, ni por tierras. Son para anestesiarnos y que olvidemos la corrupción y el mal manejo. Pero cuando me arrastraba, ciego, hacia aquí, aunque hubiese visto la realidad en ese entonces, me habría dado igual. Porque la muerte sería incluso mi salvedad. Mi liberación de tu recuerdo inolvidable, del dolor al pensar que, todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, tú reías por dentro. El sufrimiento por sentirme traicionado, un juguete entre tus dedos.

**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto,**

**una luz segadora, un disparo de nieve,**

Y cuando duerma, sé que entre mis azarosos sueños, te encontraré parado en aquella lejana baranda, en la plaza, mirando el césped regado de rocío, con tu mirada impenetrable. Sé que, entre el sonido de las balas, oiré tus pasos acompasados viniendo a mi encuentro, y sentiré, antes de despertar, tu suave peso en el colchón putrefacto. Tengo la seguridad que veré en los rostros de cada muerto tus ojos dorados y rasgados, tu piel blanca y tu cabello negro…

"_Hoy me odias y yo feliz me arrincono pa' llorarte…"_

A lo lejos, me llega el sonido de una radio, apenas lograda sintonizar, tocando un añejo tango_(2)_ que, con el traquetear del aparato, suena aún más defectuoso. Y me acomodo, abrazado a mi reliquiario, sin conseguir odiarte. Me seco las lágrimas, y simulo dormir. A lo lejos, me llega una nueva canción, que acentúa mi dolor. Y eso que siempre me gustó Silvio_ (3)_.

**Ojala por lo menos, que me lleve la muerte,  
para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre  
en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.**

**Ojala que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones**

Si supieras que habría dado todo por ti; todo, todo. Incluso, si me lo hubieses pedido, no habría venido jamás a este infierno. Pero era mi deber. Y no quería que me esperaras en vano. Cuando decidí dejarte libre, no había ni imaginado que tú ya lo eras…

**Ojala que la aurora no de gritos que caigan en mi espalda,**

El tiempo pasa rápido, y antes de que me de cuenta ha llegado la madrugada gris. Ya tocan mi hombro otra vez, zamarreándome luego. El tango, y Silvio, se han apagado, y el rasguear de las balas ha recomenzado. Yo ya estoy dispuesto, con mi arma en mano, a encaminarme a la muerte sin sentido otra vez.

**Ojala que tu nombre se le olvide a esa voz,**

Yo ya guardo tu imagen en el fondo, allí, muy adentro de mí, donde ninguna bala la pueda alcanzar. Me alzo, a la orden de mis superiores, preparado para matar a quien se me ponga en frente con el uniforme que dijeron es de mis enemigos.

Y siento la mano de uno de mis amigos, que aquí y solo aquí lo es, apoyada en mi hombro para darme valor. No lo necesito, porque no es miedo a morir el que siento. Y me susurra unas breves frases a las que no pongo atención, antes de volver a su lugar.

**Ojala las paredes no retengan tu ruido de camino cansado,**

Sin darme cuenta, entre el barro y los desechos de la trinchera, queda tirado mi reliquiario. Tal vez, si regreso, tome la decisión de dejarlo por siempre allí, enterrado en esa inmundicia habitada por nosotros, la escoria sin propósito. Quizá, lo tome, y me entregue toda la fuerza para seguir peleando, sin objetivo claro. Aunque no creo que tu recuerdo frío pueda darme mucho en estos momentos. No creo, realmente, que me pueda dar algo, porque en esta guerra, he perdido el corazón. Y lo único que me queda es un agujero negro con el sabor de tus labios.

**Ojala que el deseo se vaya tras de ti,  
**

Por la patria. Por el hogar al cual no regresaré. Por el lugar al que nunca pertenecí. Lucho para matar a mis hermanos, a mis propios compatriotas de este mundo sin fronteras. A los que saben más de mí que yo mismo.

Lucho por la libertad que no existe. Y que si es, me la arrebatarán a penas vuelva de esta batalla sin sentido. Peleo por ti, por destrozarme el corazón ante ese inevitable adiós, que algún día se iba a producir. Ahora, mi _Ello(4) _es lo más fuerte. Y sobre el instinto de vida, está el de muerte y destrucción.

**a tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores.**

**

* * *

**  
(1): George Orwell, escritor inglés de ciencia ficción de entreguerras. En su libro, "1984", se expresa claramente el argumento de la guerra como método para adormecer masas. Muestra una sociedad de totalitarismos en que no cuenta el individuo y que se ha perdido toda noción de realidad y de sentido de vida.

(2): El tango mencionado, a la cual hago mención y que llegué, incluso, a poner un fragmento, se llama "Confesión", de Discépolo y Amadori. –Son dos personas distintas¿Eh?-. Y no es que yo encuentre añejo al tengo; al contrario, me encanta, pero estoy poniendo una mirada negativa donde hasta los mínimos placeres, como escuchar una buena canción, se ven grises y sin sentido.

(3): Silvio Rodríguez, claro. En esa línea se entremezcla el songfic con las vivencias de Horo-Horo, al estar escuchando, precisamente, "Ojala" a la lejanía.

(4): El "Ello", término acuñado por Freud, para separar las partes del ser humano. Esta el _Ello, _el _Yo, _y el _Súper Yo. _El ello es referido a la parte instintiva biológica, separada en el impulso sexual de la vida (Líbido), y el de destrucción y muerte (Tanathos). El súper yo es todo el ser creado por las normas morales, y el yo es la expresión final de ambos. Todo esto es una explicación precaria hecha a grandes rasgos, y no definitiva en el psicoanálisis actual. Yo solo lo uso como vocabulario en esta historia.

---

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**

Solo si tiene éxito, este songfic formará parte de una triología, tal como lo fue "Too much to ask", "The reason" e "Infinito". Así que a dejar sus opiniones.

Espero que les agrade la vuelta que le he dado a la canción. Sé también que mi descripción de guerra no es muy eficiente, sin embargo, piensen que es ciencia ficción; una guerra a la antigua en nuestra época – De esas que quedan solo en medio oriente y en nuestra América latina impulsadas por el opresor imperialista verde; todos saben de quién hablo-; o en una época hipotética, en que todo sigue igual, solo que con menos esperanzas, y sin gente con ánimos para luchar por su verdadera libertad. Para salir del manto opresor del tirano caudillista y autoritario disfrazado de demócrata. Déjenme sus comentarios. Y si alguien lee esto, que me dé su visión sobre nuestra vida actual; nuestra supuesta "democracia".

Saludos, y nos estamos viendo,

Vickyng-san.


End file.
